Accidentes en segundos
by Seven Minds
Summary: La vida para Miku y Luka se basa en una linda rutina, pero por una pequeña discusión pueden ocurrir cosas terribles, tanto para ellas como para las personas de su entorno. ¿Podría Miku soportar aquel suceso junto a su amigo de infancia Kaito? No para todos puede haber un final feliz. ¡Pasa y lee este pequeño one-shot!


**Buenas sexys lectores! **

**Esta idea se me ocurrió mientras veía un programa en la tv y no se, me preguntaba como seria escribir un fic de ese estilo trágico y dramático con Miku y Luka xD Asi que bueno, ahi les va, espero que sea de su agrado (?) creo xD pero disfrutenlo y luego me dicen que tal.**

**Disclamer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media. Si no, pues seria rica.**

* * *

_Accidentes por segundos_

La mañana transcurría de manera normal en el hogar de Miku y Luka, actualmente eran las seis de la mañana y la pelirosa se encontraba duchándose mientras que la peliaqua preparaba unas tostadas para desayunar junto a su pareja. Miku tarareaba una canción que había escuchado el da anterior y la verdad le resultó muy pegajosa y ahora ella no podía sacarse la melodía de su mente; ella por las mañanas solía ser más veloz que la pelirosa y por esa razón ella ya se encontraba vestida para ir a su trabajo y hacia el desayuno para disfrutarlo con la pelirosa como acostumbraba a hacerlo todas las mañanas a excepción de los fines de semana que solían descansar hasta más tarde.

—¡Lulu-chan!¡El desayuno esta listo! —Dijo Miku alzando la voz para apresurar a la pelirosa, se le hacia tarde.

Miku colocó las tostadas en dos platos, llevándolos a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el acogedor comedor. Luego de dejarlas sobre la mesa, volvió a la cocina por dos tazas de café, divisando como por el marco de la puerta una cabellera rosada que se dirigía hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Luka se acercó hasta donde estaba miku, plantandole un beso sobre sus delgados labios. —Bueno dias, Mi-chan.—Esbozo una sonrisa en su semblante y luego se dirigió a su silla.

La Hatsune se sonrojó levemente y le regalo una sonrisa a la pelirosa, ambas tomando asiento para disfrutar el desayuno preparado. Mientras disfrutaban de las tostadas al mismo tiempo de que charlaban sobre trivialidades, no se habían dado cuenta que el tiempo había transcurrido de manera veloz, lo cual significaba que lastimosamente debían dejar a un lado lo que estaban haciendo para ir a cumplir con su deber.

Miku al percatarse de la hora, le informó a Luka y como la anteriormente nombrada trabajaba un poco lejos de su hogar, le dijo que se llevara el auto, ya que la peliaqua trabajaba a tan solo una cuadra y entraba a las ocho de la mañana mientras que la pelirosa a las siete, pero para su desgracia faltaban solo diez minutos.

Debía volar de allí.

Luka se levantó velozmente de la mesa, encaminándose a buscar las llaves del auto para partir, pero esta no notó que luego de haber terminado su ducha había dejado la llave abierta y mucho menos de la fecha. Que adulta más despistada, como pudo olvidar su día de aniversario.

Se despidió fugazmente de la Hatsune con un beso, deseándole que tenga un buen día. Cogió su cartera junto a su móvil y finalmente salió corriendo por la puerta, montándose en el auto para dar inicio a su carrera contra el tiempo.

* * *

Sakine Meiko era una castaña, figura esbelta y buenos atributos, de orbes marrones y era muy buena persona. Ella se encontraba saliendo de su hogar junto a su hijo Meito, este tendría un acto en su colegio así que ella se quedaría a verle, era una lastima que Kaito, su esposo, tuviera una reunión muy importante durante el acto.

Meito se encontraba con un disfraz de un adorable panda, sin duda su madre se encontraba orgullosa por su arduo trabajo al elaborar el disfraz, la mujer no era sastre pero sabia como defenderse con lo básico en la costura. Ambos castaños ya se encontraban en el automóvil, la mayor en el asiento de piloto y el pequeño niño en los asientos de atrás. La mujer manejaba tranquilamente mientras que cantaba un poco con su hijo una canción que sonaba en la radio, todo tranquilo por ahora aunque se le hiciera un poco tarde.

* * *

Luka manejaba a la velocidad máxima permitida, ella no podía llegar tarde o su jefa Lily le amonestaría aunque sea que hubiese llegado un segundo después de las siete, esa mujer era insoportable. La luz cambió a rojo, Luka maldecía por lo bajo gracias al cambio de la luz, concentrada observando el semáforo como si por cuestión de telepatía intentara que cambiara el color, escucho que al fondo de su bolso su celular reproducía una melodía. Miku la estaba llamando.

_—¡Lulu-chan volviste a dejar la llave abierta!¿¡Cuantas veces debo decirte que la cierres!? _—Miku se quejó al otro lado de la linea. Luka alejo el móvil de su oído, su paciencia se iba a ir por la borda.

—Lo siento, lo olvide...—Resoplo intentando de contener la calma, no seria bueno estallar mientras conducía, así que comenzó a contar hasta diez.—No volvera a suceder, te lo prometo.

_—¡Promesas, promesas y más promesas!Nunca cumples Luka! _—Ok, eso dio justo en su orgullo, ella cumple sus promesas pero su problema era ser muy olvidadiza._—¡Debería comenzar a dudar de las cosas que me dices!_

Tick tack, Miku, no debiste decir eso.

La luz cambio a verde, la pelirosa al encontrarse fuera de sus casillas discutiendo por el celular no se percato del cambio, así que los autos que se encontraban detrás de ella comenzaron a tocar la bocina para indicarle que era hora de moverse, lo cual le agregó más estrés.—¡¿Hatsune Miku, me estas llamando mentirosa?!¡Disculpa por ser tan olvidadiza!¡No soy perfecta!¿Sabias? —replicaba mientras pisaba el acelerador.

* * *

Los castaños en el auto rojo se encontraban felices, reían y cantaban mientras se encontraban a una cuadra más de donde la furiosa pelirosa se encontraba.

—Como desearía que papá estuviera aquí...—Dijo el pequeño un poco triste, le hacia falta quitarle a su padre su bufanda favorita y esconderle sus helados.

—Pensamos igual pequeño, pero filmare tu actuación para que papá pueda verte y sentirse orgulloso de ti.—Meiko se giro hacia donde se encontraba su hijo y le revolvió el cabello con mucho cariño mientras sonreía.

Meiko podía estar así unos pocos minutos ya que la luz estaba en rojo y no había peligro alguno.

—Mami, ¿Sabes que te amo?.—Le pregunto el pequeño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Por supuesto que si cariño, yo también te amo.—Le respondió Meiko con dulzura.

* * *

Luka al encontrarse discutiendo, en cuestión de segundos vio que en la vía se atravesó una pequeña niña de cabello gris persiguiendo su globo, que gracias al viento salió volando de las manos de la niña y finalmente siendo un obstáculo para Luka.

Oh no.

La pelirosa en cuestión de segundos giró el volante para evitar arrollar a la pequeña, provocando que su celular cayera al suelo del auto y las ruedas del auto dejando marcas sobre el pavimento, provocando que su auto comience a desviarse del camino.

_—¡Luka! ¡¿Que fue eso?! _—Exclamó la Hatsune al otro lado de la linea, ya que las acciones de Luka podían escucharse al otro lado. Miku habia desechado toda su ira y ahora estaba asustada.

La Megurine fue sacudida salvajemente dentro de su auto, intentaba controlar lo que iba a ocurrir pero para su desgracia eso no lo podía controlar.

_—¡Luka! _—Miku entraba en desespero mientras pasaban los segundos.

* * *

Meiko aun esperaba el cambio de luz y seguía cantando, pero su hijo cambió su semblante a uno asustado, así que el pequeño la interrumpió.

—Ma-mami... ¡Cu-cuidado! —Meito señaló por el parabrisas.

Meiko giró rápidamente su vista haca donde le indicaba el niño.

Cerro los ojos para recibir el impacto.

* * *

El auto de Luka pasó hasta el lado contrario de la vía, chocando con un automóvil rojo, donde se encontraban Meiko y Meito.

La castaña al momento del impacto solo se golpeo con su propio asiento y la bolsa de aire se había activado; ella se giró a ver el estado de su hijo. Para su suerte, su hijo se encontraba ileso, al igual que ella. La castaña le dejó su celular a su hijo y le dio instrucciones de permanecer en el auto, ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, así que iría a reclamar.

Luka tambien se encontraba ilesa pero a causa de los movimientos de su auto se encontraba mareada, como pudo divisó su celular a sus pies mientras escuchaba a Miku gritar por la linea, seguro escucho todo el impacto por el celular. Cogió el móvil y lo coloco en su oreja velozmente ya que divisó a la castaña bajarse de su auto.

—Miku-chan, estoy bien... Justo ahora me encuentro a solo dos cuadras de la casa, no te preocupes. Debo colgar.—Dijo Luka intentando mantener la calma.

_—Ire de inmediat- —_Luka corto la llamada.

La pelirosa se bajo del auto, intentando de contenerse pero Meiko no pensaba lo mismo.

—¡Desgraciada!¡¿Como se te ocurre manejar de esa forma?!—Bramo Meiko furica.

—¡Disculpe!¡No fue mi intención!—Luka intentaba calmar a la mujer.

—¡Un niño iba conmigo!¡Podías haberlo matado!—La castaña sin duda alguna se encontraba totalmente alterada.

—¡Esto ocurrió por salvar a una niña en la otra calle!¡¿Acaso merecía morir?!—Replico Luka, no podría razonar con la mujer.

Ambas discutiendo en plena calle, las personas que ibas caminando por el lugar se detenían solo a observar la discusión, pero no se percato ninguna de las dos de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Otro auto se aproximaba hacia donde ellas estaban, este también iba a altas velocidades, incluso, excedía las permitidas. Todo ocurrió tan rápido.

La gente de los alrededores gritaba horrorizada al ver que el auto que era conducido por un hombre ebrio, las había arrollado.

Ambas mujeres terminaron debajo del automóvil negro, sobre un charco de sangre. Nadie sabia si ambas habían muerto o solo estaban heridas e inconscientes.

El pequeño Meito estaba horrorizado al ver a su madre y la pelirosa en el suelo. Se encontraba en shock, lo único que logró hacer fue tomar el celular de su madre y realizar una llamada.

_—¿Diga? _—Respondió una voz masculina al otro lado de la linea.

—Pa-papi...—Decía el pequeño intentando articular esa difícil oración.

_—¡Meito!¿Que sucedió?—_Kaito comenzaba a inquietarse al otro lado de la linea al notar el tono de voz de su hijo.

—Mamá.. mi-mi mamá...—El niño comenzaba a quebrarse en llanto.

_—¿Que le sucedió a mamá?_—El peliazul pregunto temeroso, le alarmaba que su hijo comenzara a llorar.

—Cre-creo que murió...—Al terminar esa frase, el pequeño rompe a llorar dentro del auto de su madre. Esas palabras cayeron como balde de agua fría a Kaito, haciéndolo entrar en crisis, salió de la reunión en la que se encontraba para encontrar a su hijo y ver a su mujer así sea la ultima vez.

Paralelo a eso, una peliaqua logró llegar hasta la escena del accidente, lo cual fue sencillo porque divisó gente aglomerada al rededor, lo cual no le dio buena espina. Al acercarse temerosa, intentó pasar entre la multitud pero fue en vano, no podía pasar por ahí y su desesperación aumentaba. Luego de empujar a varias personas para llegar a su meta, sus orbes al ver la escena de lo que ocurrió sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse vidriosos, escapándose algunas lágrimas.

—¡LULU-CHAN! —Gritó Miku horrorizada al ver a su pareja tendida en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, sin saber si aun seguía con vida o había muerto. Al instante corrió hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo, tomándolo entre sus brazos y aferrándose a ella, llorando y gritando su nombre de manera desgarradora. —¡LUKA-CHAN!¡LUKA!¡NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR! —Su voz cada vez más quebrada resonaba en los oídos de los espectadores.

Miku no paraba de llorar hasta que escuchó la sirena de una ambulancia, al parecer alguien había llamado al hospital. La Hatsune aun aferrada a la pelirosa, al notar que los paramedicos levantaban el cuerpo de Meiko, posiblemente harían lo mismo con el de Luka, sin ella quererlo, le dio un beso en esos fríos labios de la pelirosa que ahora se estaban tornando morados como si de una despedida se tratase. Meito llamaba a su madre, el pequeño aun seguía en el auto esperando a su padre mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. El niño al notar que se llevaban a su madre en la ambulancia se bajo inmediatamente del auto para impedir que alejaran a su madre. Miku se encontraba a punto de subirse en la ambulancia para no abandonar a su amada, vio al niño no más de ocho años correr hacia la ambulancia, la cual cerraba sus puertas pero la peliaqua interrumpió la acción y le dio la mano al niño para que este subiera y no quedara solo.

—Oye pequeño, ¿Como te llamas? —Miku intentó dejar a un lado su tristeza y esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro para transmitirle seguridad a el castaño.

El niño intentó de calmarse un poco para articular su respuesta.—M-Meito Shion... Y-y usted señorita? —Respondió el casaño un poco apenado, no esperaba haber tartamudeado.

A la peliaqua le sonó el apellido, solo se le pasaba por la mente su amigo amante de los helados, pero seria mucha coincidencia que fuera su hijo.—Miku Hatsune, pero puedes llamarme Miku.—Le dedicó una de sus típicas cálidas sonrisas mientras tomaba la mano de Luka.—¿Te gustaría que le avisara a tu padre que iras al hospital y te recoja allá? —Preguntó amablemente.

—¡Si por favor!—Meito le facilitó el celular con el número de su padre. El intentaba ser un niño fuerte como le decía su madre y lo estaba logrando, aunque por dentro quisiera gritar y salir corriendo.

Miku agarró el celular y realizó la llamada, percatándose que Meito era hijo de su buen amigo de la infancia Kaito, el ultimo finalmente acordó que se verían el el hospital principal de Sapporo así que ella se encargaría del pequeño mientras el llegaba.

—¡Gracias señorita Miku!—Meito hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a ir el resto del camino tranquilo.

* * *

Luego de una larga espera en el hospital, ya se encontraban acompañados por el peliazul en la sala de espera.

La luz era pésima, aquellos bombillos blancos no funcionaban del todo como deberían, aparte el ambiente no era cálido, el aire acondicionado lo hacia sentir muy frió y todo era silencioso. No era agradable estar allí.

Al final del pasillo, una de las puertas fue abierta y de esa salió un joven pelirosa, este se dirigía hacia donde ellos se encontraban sentados, lo cual les puso los nervios de punta a la Hatsune y los Shion.

—Buenos días, yo soy el Doctor Yuuma, ¿Quien de ustedes es familiar de Sakine Meiko? —Dijo el pelirosa con expresión neutra.

Kaito hecho un manojo de nervios, tragó grueso y respiro hondo para poder responder sin que un nudo en la garganta se lo impidiera.—Yo soy su esposo y este de aquí es mi hijo.—Respondió tomando al pequeño por los hombros.

—Necesito hablar con usted a solas, ¿Podría acompañarme?—Nuevamente de la misma forma hablo el dr. Yuuma.

—Por supuesto. —Kaito se levanto de su asiento y dejo a su hijo en compañía de Miku.

Mientras Miku observaba de lejos la corta conversación que era entablada por el doctor y su amigo, el tiempo se pasaba lentamente, torturándola al no saber nada de Luka. La peliaqua notó como cambió la expresión en el rostro de Kaito, definitivamente no pudo contenerse con la noticia, la cual solo significaba una. Meiko había fallecido.

Miku se limitó a abrazar a Meito, este podría ser solo un niño pero el también noto la expresión de su padre y el había comprendido a la perfección.

—Lo siento tanto Meito...—Fue lo único que le dijo la Hatsune hasta que el doctor con una seña la llamara, era su turno, el cual le asustaba mucho saber que pasó con Luka. No quería que Luka se fuera de su lado.

Miku se levantó cuidadosamente rompiendo el abrazo con el castaño, cediendo su lugar a Kaito. La peliaqua se encamino hasta donde se encontraba el doctor esperando lo peor.

—¿Usted es la señorita Miku Hatsune?—Preguntó Yuuma.

—Esta en lo correcto.—Respondio la peliaqua pero necesitaba saber sobre el estado de Luka.—¿Como se en-encuentra Luka?—Se comenzaba a formar un nudo en su garganta.

—Megurine esta con vida —Miku al escuchar eso, se sintió más ligera. —Pero debe asistir a terapias ya que sufrió una fractura en el brazo y tiene moretones muy marcados.—Le explicaba el doctor, aunque eso no importara porque despues de todo, ¡Luka seguia con vida! esa pelirosa era literalmente indestructible.

Miku se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la pelirosa, pudo estar en paz al verla con los ojos abiertos pero posiblemente esta se sentiría fatal. La Hatsune no se resistió y se acerco hasta donde Luka estaba acostada, dandole un beso lleno de emociones y mucho amor, sin duda estaba muy preocupada y nunca se imagino que discutir por una tontería causara tantos inconvenientes. Miku abrazó a Luka pero esta ultima soltó un quejido, pues era evidente que estaba muy lastimada pero al parecer la peliaqua lo había olvidado mientras la besaba.

—Luka, perdoname por discutir contigo...—Se disculpó la Hatsune cabizbaja.

—Tu no tienes la culpa... no hay nada que disculpar...—Le respondió Luka mientras le levantaba el rostro con su mano sana.

—Luka, te amo y te ayudare en las buenas y en las malas, espero que lo sepas.—La Hatsune posó sus labios tiernamente sobre la frente de Luka para depositar un tierno beso en ella.

—Gracias y por supuesto que lo tengo presente.—Al Miku separarse, la miraba directo a esos hermosos orbes aquamarina.—Yo también te amo Miku.

* * *

**Fin (?) Se que me salió muy corto el one-shot pero bueno..**

**Ustedes se preguntaran (creo yo) ¿Y el que las atropello?**

**Bueno pues ese cobarde huyo de la justicia y anda por ahi atropellando mas gente ajshdcafcysddc**

**Espero que les haya gustado o al menos disfrutado.**

**¿Que piensan de la historia? ¿Triste no? ¿Que sintieron al leer la historia, quizás ganas de matarme?**

**Dejen su review en el cuadrito de abajo, no cuesta nada dejar su opinión, ademas de que me gustaría saberla.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
